Illusion
by Kanli
Summary: Il s'en veut, il a menti. Il s'en veut, il y a cru. Mais il a rêvé. Tout cela n'était qu'une illusion.


_**Ecrit avec la chanson « Carrousel ». Ce n'est pas une chanson triste et j'en ai conscience, mais elle m'a inspiré pour ça.**_

* * *

**C'était un vrai silence cette fois-ci. Pas le choc du combat, le choc d'un coup porté vers la tête, pas le choc de voir son ami tomber et mourir, pas celui de lutter pour vivre. **

**Il savait que c'était fini et pourtant ce n'était même pas cela qui le faisait pleurer. C'était le gout du sang. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait eu en bouche, c'était quand il avait perdu une dent. Sa mère était fière de lui, il sautillait partout, disait être devenu grand. Là, ce n'était pas le sang qui va bientôt s'arrêter de couler, qu'avec un peu d'eau on fait disparaitre et qui va laisser place à une nouvelle dent. Là, c'est celui qui est dû à cette lance qui lui transperce la poitrine et lui perfore le poumon. Il saigne, il s'étouffe avec son propre sang. Un gout métallique, pâteux. Par moment il tousse pour essayer de respirer pleinement, mais la lance lui déchire les muscles et il ne peut pas gonfler ses poumons et recracher cet air ensanglanté. Il ne peut pas.**

**Il meurt.**

**Il pleure. Ce goût lui rappelle son enfance et sa croissance. Là, c'est fini. Dans sa poche, il y a la preuve qu'il a menti. La preuve qu'il est insouciant, égoïste. Sa pierre est là. Les runes y sont. Sa mère lui a fait promettre qu'il va revenir, mais il a menti, il ne reviendra pas. Il a envie de se frapper, d'hurler au monde entier qu'il a menti à sa mère, la femme qu'il aime le plus. Il sert cette pierre et pleure. Il voudrait fondre en larme mais les sanglots lui serre le cœur, la lance le déchire toujours plus.**

**Il meurt.**

**Il peine à regarder autour de lui. Il voit des cadavres, encore et toujours des corps sans vie. Une fois l'âme partie, ce n'était que des bouts de viandes. Et un charognard aurait vite fait de les dévorer. Des orcs, des gobelins, des hommes, des elfes, ses frères. Son frère, où était-il ?**

**Non, non, pas ça ... Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ? Il aurait voulu revoir sa mère, la serrer dans ses bras, lui dire qu'il avait menti, la supplier de lui pardonner. Il entendait encore sa voix quand elle lui chantait une berceuse le soir ... **_**Je dessinerai un visage aux étoiles, pour que tu ne te sentes jamais seul**_**. Les étoiles, elles ne vont pas tarder. Tauriel. Où est-elle ? Elle va bien ? Le soleil se couche, aussi rouge que le sol boueux. **

**Il meurt.**

**Il regarde ce sol. De la terre noire, du sang coagulé. Il a envie de vomir. Il s'est battu pour quoi ? Une montagne qu'il n'a jamais vu que de l'extérieur. Et si on lui avait menti ? Si en réalité il n'y avait rien dans cette montagne ? Si tout ça n'était qu'une illusion ?**

-KILI !

**Une auréole blonde se pose devant lui. Il voit flou, mais entend clairement le son de la voix de son ainé. Il est là, comme quand il se réveillait après un cauchemar.**

-Bouge pas, ça va aller !

-F-fili ... C'était faux, dis-le lui ...

-De quoi tu parles ?

**Sa vue faiblit mais il voit clairement l'horreur et la peur de son frère.**

-Je lui ai menti, à maman, pardon, Fili, dis-lui ...

-Tu lui diras toi-même que tu as menti !

**Fili lui tiens fermente les épaules. Il pleure. Pas lui. Pas son petit frère.**

-Accroche-toi !

-A quoi ? Fili, peut-être qu'il n'y avait rien ... Ce n'était qu'une illusion, une ... Illusion.

**La lune de feu en était une, l'amour avec Tauriel aussi, leur victoire de même, alors pourquoi les légendes de la Montagne Solitaire devrait-elle être vraies ?**

**Il meurt.**

**Il ne l'entend plus. Il croit voir ses lèvres qui bougent, ses yeux inquiets. Il sent ses larmes qui coulent le long de ses joues, il serre la pierre dans sa main et la pose contre son cœur. Il a menti à sa mère. Ila crut des mensonges.**

**Ce n'était qu'une illusion. Il a cru vivre.**

**Il est mort.**

* * *

_**Bon, voilà je vais réussir à me faire pleurer ... Bon, je sais pas si c'est super convaincant tout ça, mais bon ...  
**_

**Kanli**


End file.
